Benutzer Diskussion:Anno/Archiv-2
Hi, schön das du die neue iki so schnell hier einrichten konntest aber Shaak Tis IP Adresse zu sperren bringt leider nicht viel da die Adresse eigentlich jeden Tag neu ist.--Tobias 19:49, 1. Nov 2007 (CET) Den werden wir schön sehen wenn der kommt. --Anno 19:50, 1. Nov 2007 (CET) Ja stimmt.--Tobias 19:56, 1. Nov 2007 (CET) So, da bin ich. Shaak ti wird sich hoffentlich nicht wieder hier anmelden. Aber wenn doch, dann geben wir ihm ne Pulle Redbull. Die verleit Flügel. Hat sich jemand mal in der Sithpedia umgesehen, was die da so treiben? Der Gladiator aus Germanien 21:14, 1. Nov 2007 (CET) Ja, dass werde wir --Anno 21:38, 1. Nov 2007 (CET) Shaak Ti scheint es einfach nicht zu lernen.--Tobias 19:36, 2. Nov 2007 (CET) Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Aber da dürfen wir nicht mehr den Kopf verbrechen. --Anno 19:44, 2. Nov 2007 (CET) Ich hab seine IP Rangs erstmal für drei Tage gesperrt wenn er nochmal vandalieren sollte werde ich sie unbefristet sperren.--Tobias 20:01, 2. Nov 2007 (CET) Wir sollten iieber sein IP-Umgebung sperren das ist sicher. --Anno 14:46, 9. Nov 2007 (CET) Ihr könntet mir ja auch Adminrechte geben. Ich kann zwar nicht so oft on sein, aber vielleicht kann ch ja mal einen Vandalen aufhalten, so wie Shaak ti eben. Der Gladiator vom Rhein 16:56, 8. Nov 2007 (CET) :Ich würde sagen, es sollte jemand Admin werden, dem wir (und ganz besonders Anno) vertrauen und der häufig on ist. Achso: Setzt doch bitte die Doppelpunkte, ist übersichtlicher ;-) Gruß--Kaiser von Rom 19:19, 8. Nov 2007 (CET) Brief geschikt Wie sollst du mir einen Brief geschickt haben du kennst meine Adresse doch gar nicht!! --84.58.82.219 17:24, 1. Dez 2007 (CET) Header ist fertig thumb So, ich habe das Bild hochgeladen, ich habe allerdings einen anderen Cäsar verwendet, mit dem ging es leichter zu erstellen und es sieht auch besser aus wenn es fertig ist.--Kaiser von Rom 15:59, 31. Dez 2007 (CET) :Cool, das sieht super aus. Und danke schön --Anno 18:36, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) Der Benutzer mit tausend Namen Warum wurde ich gesperrt? --Adolf Hitler 2 18:22, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) Warum nennst du dich Adolf Hitler und was sind deine Absichten --Anno 18:28, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) Ich mag die Römer und ich mag Adolf Hitler (guter Stratege). Also musste ich mich auf der Römpedia Adolf Hitler nennen. logisch oder? Das du gesperrst wurdest ist doch klar.Das war außerdem nicht Anno sondern ich.Es ist zwar schön das du dich am Wiki beteiligen willst aber Hitler war ein Massenmörder der am Tod von Millionen Menschen schuld war. Außerdem war er ein Rassist der dachte Menschen mit schwarzer Hautfarbe oder anderen Aussehen wären minderwertig und deswegen brachte er sie um. Deshalb bitte ich dich melde dich unter neuen Benutzernamen an welches nicht Hitler oder irgendetwas anderes schlimmes oder Beleidigenes im Benutzernamen hat.--Tobias 20:34, 11. Feb 2008 (CET) :Ach komm schon so schlimm war addi nicht! :-) :Naja ich heiße jetzt anders --Heinrich Himmler 17:32, 12. Feb 2008 (CET) :::So da wäre der neue Name, gut so? :-) --Roland Freisler 16:16, 13. Feb 2008 (CET) ::::Nein, nein, nei ein ANHÄNGER hITLERS NEINENEI; --Anno 16:44, 13. Feb 2008 (CET) :::::Das hat jetzt aber nichts, rein gar nichts mit Hitler zu tun! oder doch? --Peniskopf 16:58, 15. Feb 2008 (CET) ::::::Jetzt mal erst, willst du eigentlich hier Artikel schreiben, oder nur Aufmerksamkeit auf dich Richten. Das ist ein Name den kein vernünftiger Mensch akzeptiert. --Anno 17:50, 16. Feb 2008 (CET) :::::::Willst du damit sagen das ich unvernünftig bin? Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren! Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung!!! --Peniskopf 17:56, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) ::::::::ich finde den Namen unmoralisch, und ich weis nicht wie du in der Realität heißt, und wollt auch nicht sagen das du nicht normal bist. Aber wie willst den heißen und was m,öchtest du hier. Artkel schreiben.--Anno 18:36, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) Gesetzt Wahl Fachgebiete der Admins Hi Anno , *Jeder Admin muss sein Fachgebiet haben die sind: **Konsul **Stellvertreter Konsul **Vertreter Faerunpedia **'Richter (Rechtschrebkiller)' Ich Hab Gerade Gesehen Das Du Bei Gesetzt Wahl Die Fachgebiete der Admins Geschrieben Hast . Du Hast Sicher Gemerkt Das Ich Bei Diskussionsseiten Und Artikeln Sehr Viel Rechtschreibefehler Verbessert Habe . Ich Hätte Interesse An Einem Posten Als Admin Als Richter . --Spartacus 16:44, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) :Ich schlage dich vor als Admin, aber du must gewählt werden. --Anno 17:11, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) :: Vielen Dank , Das Mit Das Ich Gewählt Werden Muss Ist Schon Mir Schon Klar . --Spartacus 17:13, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) :::Ok, du bist der erste Bewerber ::::Wo könnte ich Spartacus jetzt wählen, weil bei Admin Wahlen steht er noch nicht oder kommt das noch? Gruß Senator Organa 18:44, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) :::::Hi Organa! Ihr könnt noch nicht wählen weil der Antarg auf die erhöhung der Admin und die erweiterung von den Richlinien noch nicht die Wahlen zuende sind. --Anno 19:07, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) :::::: Wann Wird Denn Gewählt ? --Spartacus 22:49, 7. Apr 2008 (CEST) Römische Landwirtschaft Hi Anno , Ich Arbeite Gerade Am Artikel Römische Landwirtschaft Ich Möchte Dich Mal Fragen Ob Dieser Artikel Ins Wiki Passt Also Bis Jetzt Habe Ich Keine Artikel Über Wirtschaft Gesehen Also Kann Ich Was Über Die Römische Landwirtschaft Schreiben Oder Nur Römische Politik,Militär usw. ? ? ? ? Und Wie Findest Du Den Text Bis Jetzt Ist Zwar Nicht Sehr Viel Aber Ich Arbeite Dran. --Spartacus 19:40, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) :Erstes das mit der Landwirtschaft ist gut das du sowas schreibst das Passt sehr hinein. Und ich bin zufrieden mit dir bis jetzt. Nur weiter so und schreibt gute Artkel. --Anno 19:48, 1. Apr 2008 (CEST) ::Landwirtschaft ist ja schließlich auch ein wichtiges Thema! Aber jetzt mal zu anderen Sachen: Anno, ich habe das Logo jetzt ordentlich gemacht. Gruß--Kaiser von Rom 21:46, 5. Apr 2008 (CEST) :::Danke --Anno 21:51, 5. Apr 2008 (CEST) Misstrauensantrag Hi Anno ich habe gesehen das der Benutzer:Was einen Misstrauensantrag gegen mich gestellt hat was mich doch ziemlich überrascht hat.Deswegen schlage ich eine kleine Änderung vor und zwar:Wen man einen Misstrauensantrag gegen jemanden stellt sollte man auch einen Grund nennen warum man dies tut.Den ich habe Keine Ahnung wieso Was den Antrag gestellt hat.Ich habe in jezt gefragt wieso er das getan hat und hoffe das er bald antworten wird aber in Zukunft wäre es schön wenn man für einen solchen Antrag einen Grund nennt.--Tobias 17:27, 13. Apr 2008 (CEST) Ich werde die Wahl erstmal abbrechen bis Was einen Grund für den Antrag nennt.--Tobias 17:36, 13. Apr 2008 (CEST) :Du hast Recht, ich hab ihn aufgefordert das er eine Begründung abgibt, aber es ist keine Antwort gekommen. Wenn er bis Dienstag nicht antwortet wird die Wahl aus den Seiten gelöscht. Ich hab mit Kaiser von Rom gesprochen er sagt man soll warten. (Und noch was hast du eine E-mail Addresse, das man dich erreichen kann.) Viele Grüße --Anno 18:17, 13. Apr 2008 (CEST) Ja, ich hab eine E-Mail Adresse undzwar:tobias.wrase@yahoo.de --Tobias 18:34, 13. Apr 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, hoffen das er das nicht mit bekommt. --Anno 19:12, 13. Apr 2008 (CEST) Ich bin wida da. Niemand kann Shaak ti sperren! Soweit ich weiß hat Shaak Ti die IP Adresse 84.58.Also belüg uns nicht.--Tobias 20:19, 21. Apr 2008 (CEST) Erreichtes Wie sind seit den 1.Mai genau ein halbes Jahr alt geworden. Wir haben Benutzer geholt und eine Demokratie aufgebaut. Nun gebe ich bekannt, dass ich für die nächsten Jahre irgendwann nicht mehr den Konsul Platz hinter mein Hinter haben will. Aber ich bleibt noch für höchten 4 Jhare hier, danach gebe ich den Posten an ein Nachfolger ab. Weil, ich denke wegen meiner Rechtschreibschwäche werde ich nicht mehr geeinigt sein das Amt zu besetzen. Aber für die nächsten Woche werde ich leider nicht mehr da sein. Ich hoffe ihr arbeite so hart wie ich das mache. Und nun muss ich Lob loslassen. Tobias, Spartacus und Kaiser von Rom ich möchte euch danken für den eure treue zu mir. Nur Danke Die nächsten Wahlen werden dann auf Pfingsten sein (Von 10 bis zum 15.05) danach werde ich warscheinlich auch ein ganzen Monat nicht da sein. Zwischendurch wird die Zeit geben um mal verbei zuschauen. Die Kanidaten die sind Was und Maximilian XIV, aber der brauch nich 10 Edit zur Kanidatur. Jeder kann Wählen der 15 Edit hat. --Anno 16:14, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Diskussionen Hi anno, ich wollte dich fragen ob ich als Rechtschreibkiller auch Fehler auf Diskussionseiten korregieren soll. Gruß Senator Organa 18:47, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) 18:47, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Du darfst es auf meiner ohne Erlaubnis, dass machen und bei Artikeln, aber auf benutzer Diskussion mit Nachfrage bitte: Bevor jemand hier sauer wird. --Anno 19:15, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ok und dann wollter ich dich fragen ob wir nicht vieleicht die kategorie Kalender löschen und sie nicht besser Jahreszahlen nennen. Hört sich professioneller an ;-) Senator Organa 20:48, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Quellen Hi Anno, ich bins noch mal. Ich hab eine Frage zu Quellen. Mir ist aufgefallen das es sehr wenige Artikel mit Quellenangaben gibt. Ist das Ok oder sollen eine "Keine Quellen"-Warnung herausgeben? Mir ist selbst aufgefallen dass es sehr schwer ist hier Quellen zu nennen, weil ich vieles aus dem Geschichtsunterricht habe. --Senator Organa 21:23, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das wäre gut, dann können die Autoren oder die den Test kennen, Quellen oder Eigenes Wissen hineinfügen. Bis jetzt machst du dein Job gut. Viel Grüße --Anno 13:22, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke ich werde mich weiter anstrengen ;-) Senator Organa 15:42, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, ich kenn, dass auch, aber es schon unterstürtzung zubekommen. Darf ich fragen wer du bei JP bist. --Anno 16:41, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::A-11. Hier gehts zu meiner Benutzerseite. Senator Organa 17:28, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Du arsch hast Paris und DRE gelöscht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Was 15:52, 11. Jun 2008 (CEST) Benutzer-Vorlage Ups. Momentan ist die Anzeige deiner Benutzer-Seite leider gestört. Augenscheinlich hat Gratis-Wiki die Verwendung von HTML in Vorlage:Benutzer erlaubt. Das ist aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht wirklich zu empfehlen. Gib' mir etwas Zeit und ich löse es per Wiki-Code. --Avatar 11:54, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, lass dir Zeit, ich kann warten. Der Konsul Rompedia-Anno 12:10, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe die Vorlage jetzt von HTML zu Wikitext konvertiert. Soweit sollte damit alles funktionieren. --Avatar 12:52, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Erfolg Liebe Benutzer und Benutzerinnen! Ich danke ihnen alle die mir geholfen haben dieses Wiki aufzubauen. Durch die Senatdebatte sind einig geworden das wir das Ziel Brutstätte oder Baby-Sation abhaken werden mit den 250 Artikel. Danach sollen wir Expansieren, wenn wir soweit sind, dann Macht ihr mich stolz. Aber wir sind nicht soweit das wir auf den Lorbeerblätter ausruhen können. Ich bitte alle Benutzer mich weiter zuuntersützen. Ab den 21.06 wird eine monatliche Sommerpause es geben, die da ist mich von den Politschen Thema abzuhalten. Dieses Wochende war sehr entscheidetet für das weiterleben dieses Wiki und durch die unterstützung der Aubau-Reform soll es weiter gehen. Und ich danke ihnen das ihr mir den Kaiserorden verleihen wollt. --Rompedia-Anno 18:11, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nero Hallo Anno oder die anderen Admin. Ich hab den Artikel Nero geschrieben. Ich finde der ist gut geworden. Kann man de'nn nicht auf der Hauptseite verlinken beu Neue Artikel. --Rompedia-Wo 19:03, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Es ist Machtbar, mal gucken was meine Freunde sagen. --Rompedia-Anno 11:02, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich sagt dir der ist gut wir machen den auf der Hauptseite. Herzlichen Glückwunsch --Rompedia-Anno 18:29, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gericht Erstmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Auszeichnung den Kaiserorden. Und ich weis jetzt nicht warum das Gericht und der Senat es nicht mehr gib oder entmachtet wurde. Eine neue Verfassung und ein Beirat. Wieseo das denn??????????? --Werder Bremen 19:24, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Was meinst du denn mit deiner Frage... Könntest du die mal ein bisschen verständlicher Formulieren? Senator OrganaAdmin 18:50, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Senator Organa ich verstehe es was er will: Ich finde das wir zu staatlich und viel Bürokratie aufgebaut haben. Jetzt durch die Neue Verfassung wird alles schnell und beraten, es kann keiner großartig alles blockieren. Und mein Ziel war den Bürokratie-Abbau und hab ihn erreicht. --Rompedia-Anno 20:12, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ach so ja. Früher waren Beratungen wirlich etwas langwierig. Bei den News steht etwas von Problemen wegen des Umzugs, mir ist davon gar nichts aufgefallen, oder hab ich was verpasst? Senator OrganaAdmin 13:09, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Liebe Benutzer und Senator Organa. Erstmal an Senator Organa, wir sind ja Umgezogen von Gratis-Wiki nach Wikia, dancah gab es ein paar Probelme aber das war schon am Anfang des Monats, aber jetzt läuft alles wie geschmiert. Ich muss leider oder für mich eher Erfreuliche Nachricht für einer Woche, von Rompedia fern bleiben. Ich will mich nach den Prüfungen und Schule ausruhen. Die Leitung übernehmt die Admin Paffdaddy (Kaiser von Rom) und Senator Organa (Wenn ihr mit den Kontakt aufnehmen wollt könnt ihr die Daten von den Adminseiten lesen) die Ansprichleute. Und das hat keiner mitbekommen. Das Amt Konsul wurde in zwei Ämter gespaltet, darum hab ich zwei Ämter. Konsul und Volkstribun bin ich, aber ich lass den Platz des Volkstribun noch abwählen. Mit freundliche Grüßen --Rompedia-Anno 20:24, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Quellen was meinst du Anno, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber sollten wir Wikipedia als Quelle angeben und daraus unsere Infos beziehen, ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist. 12:50, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Organa ich wenn nur die Quelle-Angegeben ist das in Ordnung - das meine ich. Aber die Informationen daraus benutzen ist nicht gut. Mir freundlichen Rompedia-Anno 13:37, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Das mein ich auch aber wenn Wikipedia als Quelle angibt, muss man ja eigentlich damit rechnen dass WP wie auch als Quelle genutzt wird. 07:05, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Da hast du Recht. --Rompedia-Anno 12:00, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Babel Ok, ich habe deine Mail erhalten und werde sehen, was ich tun kann, aber was genau soll denn der Text sein?--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 14:29, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldig, dass es vergessen habe, passentd zur Ohr soll für die Seite Timeline passen. Also der Test soll Timeline sein. --Rompedia-Anno 17:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Wahlen Hi Anno, mein Internet ist nach einem Monat endlich wieder repariert.Aber als hier mich mal wieder umgeschaut habe musste ich etwas schockiert feststellen das es jetzt Präsidentschaftswahlen gibt und statt es Wahlkampf stattfindet.Aber das ganze bringt doch gar nichts.Die Artikel sind immer noch nicht alle lesenswert und statt die Artikel zu bearbeiten disskutiert man immer nur über Gesetze und Wahlen.Dann werden auch noch Wahlplakate hochgeladen.Das Wiki hier ist doch kein Staat aber wenn wir so weiter machen wird die Rompedia nie eine gute Infosammlung sondern sie wird irgendwann leer stehen und niemand wird hier mehr arbeiten.Ich schlage deshalb vor das gleiche Admin-Benutzer System wie bei der Jedipedia, wo es super funktioniert, denn wir sind zwar ein Römer Wiki aber wir brauchen deshalb keine römische Regierung, die JP z.b hat auch keinen Senat als Regierung.Mit diesem System wird es hier mehr Ruhe geben und die Benutzer können sich besser auf Artikel konzentrieren.Zudem sollte Benutzer:Wo gesperrt werden ich habe den Verdacht das Wo eine Sockenpuppe von Benutzer:Was ist.--Rompedia-Tobias 15:25, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Tobias und Anno ihr dürft mich nicht sperren oder rauswerfen, weil es keine Beweise (RLA §5 Absch. 7) es gibt. Und selber bin ich nicht Was. --Rompedia-Wo 10:00, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Die Geschichte mit Wo ist so - Wir denken er ist dre selbe, aber wir haben kein Beweis. --Rompedia-Anno 11:47, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bekanntschaft Anno sollten wir lieber nicht die Wahlen der Admin und Gestz bei den News beitragen. Unmd mit den Artikel Bewertung auch am besten mal Verlinken oder den Benutzer bescheid sagen, dass so was hier herrscht. --Rompedia-Wo 10:00, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab noch was für dich Die Rhein Allianz und Diskussionsseite - Warum werden die nicht gelöscht. Warum??? Sind keine Benutzerseiten!!! --Rompedia-Wo 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Wieder Zurück Hi Anno na weißt du noch wer ich bin? Ich bin wieder zurück.Ich musste ja damals aus Beruflichen Gründen die Arbeit hier beenden.Ich freu mich jetzt wieder da zu sein. Oh man in der Zwischenzeit ist ne Menge passiert ihr habt viele Artikel geschrieben und seit Teil von Wikia geworden.Und wie geht es dir so Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, --Rompedia-Spartacus 22:02, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) (PS:Ich werd wahrscheinlich in den nächsten 4 Tagen wieder richtig loslegen Artikel zu schreiben!) --Rompedia-Spartacus 22:03, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Spartacus, ich weiß noch wer du wars oder noch bist. Ich freue mich das du zurückkehrs für ein paar Tage, aber ich leider nicht mitwirken. Ich bin Freitag wieder da. Und ich meine auch das hier was passiert ist. Und am 1. November ist Rompedias erster Geburtstag, also ist das erste Jahr herum. Rompedia-Anno 12:51, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ok Anno Ich Hab Beim Artikel Zum Gallieschen Krieg alle Rechtschreibfehler korregiert die ich finden konnte Gruß,--Rompedia-Spartacus 19:44, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Spartacus, ich danke dir für dein Unterstützung. --Rompedia-Anno 09:31, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Standard-Skin des Wikis Hi Anno, du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Ihr gehört noch zu den wenigen Wikis, die als Standard-Darstellung den "Monobook"-Skin aktiv haben. Vielleicht werft ihr bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins könnt ihr euch zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ könnt ihr natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn ihr euch bald entscheiden könntet. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls ihr euch für ein angepasstes Thema entscheidet und dabei Hilfe benötigt, sagt einfach Bescheid. Für normale angemeldete Benutzer ergibt sich keine Veränderung. --Avatar 08:35, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) PS: Ich habe jetzt auf Monaco-Sapphire umgestellt. --Avatar 08:40, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, danke. Entschuldig das ich dir nicht meine Meinung gegeben habe. MFG --Rompedia-Anno 13:11, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Kein Problem. Ansonsten kannst du dir den Skin ja noch beliebig anpassen. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC)